Taylor M. Caine
Taylor Caine is a former SDF Auxiliary Infantry Officer, and a freelance Mercenary employed by the Terika-Belladonna Company. She is the former Captain of the Muramasa and current Captain of the Cataract, both vessels being owned by the TBC. Taylor is the daughter of legendary bounty hunter 'Mad Dog' Miranda Caine and Vasil Kirilov Zaikov. History Taylor Caine was born on Pyri II, inside the dark and enclosed colony of Pyrus Mining Colony #1. Her father was one of the chief mining supervisors in the colony, while her mother was a retired bounty hunter. Her childhood was that of really any child born on a mining colony. Dirty and cramped, but she got by quite well. She was upbeat, regardless of her living conditions and the hellish world that they lived on. Miranda raised her, clothed her, made sure she did well in school, while her father Vasil worked in the mines to support them (though he didn't exactly need to because of the cash that Miranda had saved from her years of bounty hunting.) Early in Taylor's teen years, Vasil was killed in a freak mining accident. The miners opted to use vibro-rods on unstable rock, and didn't know that there was a large chasm beneath them. When the rods were activated, the rock beneath them gave way, and Vasil as well as his fellow miners fell into the chasm. At the bottom, a magma pool. Vasil's death hit both Taylor and Miranda hard, but they managed to push on after his death. Miranda needed to teach her daughter to be strong, and she did just that by taking up her lover's position as chief mining supervisor. Taylor admired her mother's mentality and will, so she decided that when the time came, she'd join up with the SDF Auxiliary group that was stationed on the planet. The day she turned 18, she signed up. Taylor went on over a period of 12 years to become a decorated officer in the SDF Auxiliary, arriving at the rank of First Lieutenant in the SDF Auxiliary Infantry division. Proving her worth through hard work and discipline as well as her leadership skills and natural combat talent, she was respected highly by both her subordinates as well as her superiors. Apparently respected well enough that one of her superiors decided to point her out to the SSFD, the special forces branch of the SDF. And they did take notice. During the last years of her military service, she grew restless. She wanted to get out and explore the galaxy, instead of being stuck on Pyri II all of her life. And during the final few weeks of her service, she made her decision to leave Pyri II, even after getting an invitation to join the SSFD (which she never really said no to.) She said goodbye to her mother, and promised her that she would visit or talk to her whenever she could. She also made a bank account for her, which she would put various sums of money into for her in case she ever wished to get off of Pyri II and live a more comfortable lifestyle (not knowing that Miranda already had an account of her own hidden away.) She left Pyri II, and began working as a Merc for hire. Over a span of two years, she was hired by various PMCs and private contractors, earning vast sums of money which she used to further her goals as well as fill the account she had made for her mother. Eventually, she found herself being hired on by the Terika-Belladonna Company. Taylor and Valkyrie Taylor and Valencia 'Valkyrie' Blackwell have sort of a rivalry-based relationship, dating back to when Taylor was still serving in the SDF Auxiliary on Pyri II. Valkyrie and a band of pirates had decided to attack and raid the main mining colony in an attempt to steal things they could sell for scrap. She was met by Taylor and the local defense forces which repelled Valkyrie and the other pirates not once, but twice. Valkyrie had the misfortune of being captured after the first defeat, but managed to escape. After the second defeat, Valkyrie had developed a bit of a grudge against Taylor, and swore that one day, she would kill Taylor once and for all. After Taylor left the SDF and became a merc, she ran into Valkyrie numerous other times during jobs and such. Sometimes working together, sometimes opposing one another. And on both occasions, Valkyrie has made several attempts on her life. Usually by intentionally fucking up during an op, or distracting Taylor's allies before sicking her drones on her in an attempt to overwhelm her. Despite all of this, Taylor has managed to overcome and survive, further enraging Valkyrie. It also added to Valkyrie's respect of her. Taylor could take a beating and keep on coming. Symbolic of the mentality and sheer willpower she had inherited from Miranda. There's a mutual respect between them now, even though Valkyrie still fully intends to kill Taylor somehow and likes to tease and frustrate her at every possible opportunity. Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway Taylor was hired and joined the crew of the Muramasa as a Mercenary for the Terika-Belladonna Company, stepping aboard the craft itself as it was docked on Luna. She along with the others would be tasked with rescuing Yanim Terika from capture after a botched assassination mission on Itara. Yanim was rescued successfully (with only one team casualty). She would next assist with carrying out the rigging of a Grand Prix race on Prospera, in an attempt to cripple Mafia influence. The mission there was also successful, with the race being won by the pilot of the Muramasa crew. The team was also tasked with assassinating Richard Briggs for Argos, which was successful as well after an extensive firefight. Later, during the mission to Voyak to destroy a missile base/assault an airbase and recover an Archive, the team would lose several members during the fighting inside the missile base as well as topside. After the body of Frosty was returned to the Muramasa (after he was shot down), Taylor and Yuga (the captain of the Muramasa at the time) had a standoff which resulted in a crew mutiny. Yuga was removed from the captain position and Taylor took up the role of Captain. After a change of plans, the crew would take out specific radar stations around Dyatiq as well as fight off authorities as well as members of the Black Fleet. The archive would also be recovered thanks to another human mercenary. As the crew departed from Voyak, they would be attacked by the Death Vigil, who were hunting the archive. Taylor lead the crew against the Death Vigil, and proceeded to fight them off after distracting them while the ship carrying the archive got away. The crew would be picked up by the Aurikha, another TBC ship. The Muramasa was declared destroyed practically beyond repair, so the crew was reassigned to the Cataract, a ship which was bought from another merc crew. Taylor would assume the role as captain of this vessel as well. She would lead the crew to Oltanis to retrieve another archive. Afterwards, they would venture to Athens where Yanim would inform Taylor and others of the archives' true purpose. Taylor suggested that the Archives be destroyed. The crew fled from Athens after the Death Vigil attacked and took the archive from Argos. Afterwards, Maddox would have a nervous breakdown, forcing the crew to imprison him in the ship's brig. Later, when the crew arrived at Rigel, they were attacked by Yuga (who had left the crew after Voyak and now was a captain in the Ayr Imperial Fleet) and members of the Black Fleet. The fight takes to the ground, as the Aurikha crashes. The Boome Marines arrive and assist the crew in fighting off Yanim's forces as well as the Kanads in a heroic stand. Rask and Maddox are also killed in the battle, deemed traitors after they informed Yuga secretly of Yanim's plans and attempted to escape. After the battle, the crew sets out to purchase another vessel to use. Hopefully with more firepower. The crew ventures into Stalnazyp after meeting Iska, an old friend of Yanim's. Once there, they locate a ship, but are given a task before they can obtain it. Rescue various captured Khergians from a UGC/Kanad military base. Assisting Yanim and her other superiors, Taylor leads the crew in an assault on the base. The assault goes smoothly, before grinding to a halt right as the crew could get inside the facility. Yanim and her lover Arkadam are nearly killed and captured, Jag and Dio are killed, and the rest of the crew are captured. The rest of the crew that did not venture into the base devise a plan to rescue everyone, before anything drastic happens to the crew. The crew would be taken aboard the Viokhmar, a Black Fleet frigate, and would be placed in the mess hall. There, Taylor would lead a revolt against the Kanads, emerging victorious. Meanwhile, outside of the Viokhmar, the rescue mission was put into effect. Artillery fired on the ship during takeoff, while other TBC crew members would rescue the Khergians still at the base. The Cataract would distract anti-aircraft missiles, but would ultimately sacrifice itself to stop the Viokhmar from nose diving and destroying itself during its crash. After the crash, Taylor would lead the crew aboard the Frigate to find Yanim and Arkadam, whom had been brought aboard the vessel as well by Ryvik (who was a clone of Yanim's brother) and Vixe (the frigate's captain.) They would encounter Ryvik, holding Arkadam hostage. During negotiations, a copy of Yanim named Beta would show up and chase Ryvik, but deploying gas to prevent the TBC crew from chasing her. Taylor waited for the gas to dissolve, while Valkyrie would search for an alternate route. Jag decided to press forwards, darting through the gas ahead of them. Some of the Boome Marines that were still with the TBC crew would arrive to assist, and the crew that had remained waiting for the gas to dissolve would finally push on after Jag, Beta, and Ryvik. A floor above, they found Jag and Beta locked in mortal combat, and Arkadam lodged in a corner. Valkyrie, across from them, would find Yanim pinned under some debris. Taylor would watch Beta and Jag fight, before shooting at Beta as soon as she managed to escape Jag's grip. Beta would escape, forcing Taylor to order everyone off the vessel due to low rumbling in the ship's core. Equipment Power Dynamics Type III-B EHE (Extreme/Hostile Environment) Suit The EHE Suit is, obviously, a suit built to withstand extreme and hostile environments/situations. It is a set of power armor. It is Taylor's current set of armor. Its specifications are listed below. * Class E Military grade armored plating, built to withstand punishment in all environments as well as from various types of ammunition. * EVA Capable. Fully self-contained air supply system, as well as featuring deployable booster jets on the back and thighs of the armor. * Gravity boots to assist with movement in zero gravity environments and conditions. * Integrated exoskeleton, to assist with movement in tough environments as well as dealing with heavy equipment and weaponry. * Integrated shock absorbers, constructed into the armor and joints of the suit to assist with sudden or repeating impacts. * Built-in communications suite. * Fueled by rechargeable Fusion Cores. * AI ready, and fully customizable/upgradable. The power suit was heavily damaged over time, eventually getting to the point where only the exosuit portion of the suit was useable. The exosuit is now used by Taylor as part of the custom armor built for her as a gift by Valkyrie. Victor Victor is a chrome .357 Magnum (though now converted to the kinetic equivalent in caliber) revolver that Taylor kept as a keepsake from her years serving in the SDF. She named the weapon Victor after a quote she had once heard one of her superiors say during her service. "History is written by the victor. Are you gonna let some jackass with a gun write your history for you?" During Chapter 3, Taylor requested a conversion kit that would convert her revolver into a railgun format, much like her mother's revolver. The revolver was lost during a rescue operation in Chapter 4 of Scoundrels. The weapon was taken from her by Kanad forces, and was never recovered. It is presumed destroyed. Trench Knife Usually carried on Taylor at all times, tucked into her boot or attached to the side. Made of a type of titanium alloy, and fitted with a black synthetic grip. She's used it on a few occasions, where the action is too close to deal with using bullets and such. Another relic of her time with the SDF. The weapon was lost during a rescue operation in Chapter 4 of Scoundrels. The weapon was taken from her by Kanad forces, and was never recovered. It is presumed destroyed. The Mad Dog's Bite The Mad Dog's Bite is a customized, two shot railgun-type revolver formerly used by Miranda Caine as a sidearm. Specifically, it is a Power Dynamics Type III Handheld Electromagnetic Projectile Launcher, Revolver Pattern. It launches two large projectiles made of tungsten steel at extremely high velocities. Miranda's revolver lacks the front sight that the model traditionally comes with, and has a shortened barrel as well as an under-mounted flashlight/laser sight attachment. Her's also features a black, synthetic comfort grip. The words 'Mad Dog' have been written on the barrel in marker, though slightly faded now from years of use. It is given to Taylor by her mother, just before her departure to meet the others during Chapter 5. Trivia * Taylor is prone to drinking profusely, especially after stressful events. If left unchecked, she can easily drink herself into a stupor. * As she was born on Pyri II, a planet with no natural water sources (or really no water bodies at all), Taylor never learned how to swim. If thrown into water, she could very easily drown unless given an oxygen source. * Taylor is terrified of spiders, after being swarmed by a cluster of baby arachnids while on an op for one of her previous employers. * Taylor loves dogs, but has never had one as a pet. This has changed by the events of Burning Sails, as she now has a Samoyed named Freddie. * Taylor and Iron were pretty close, with Taylor treating Iron basically like an adopted sibling. After Iron/Ira's death, Taylor found herself visiting Ira's grave on Mars every year. * Despite the numerous fights with Valkyrie, Taylor genuinely views her as a sort of sister almost. Even during the fights where Valk attempted to kill her, Taylor never tried to do the same to Valkyrie when she gained the upper hand. After the incident inside the missile base which left Valkyrie dead, Taylor took her loss the hardest. Thankfully, Abraxas' quick thinking and the prompt surgery resurrected Valkyrie. * During the events of Scoundrels, Maddox had a pretty big crush on Taylor. Taylor thought it was cute to begin with, until Maddox revealed that he was a spy for Sol. She stated that she could not trust him afterwards. Then, after his nervous breakdown and decision to betray the crew alongside Rask, she decided that anger and disgust were the only emotions that she felt towards him. Media Taylor-PowerSuit.png|''Taylor's Power Armor, in its original form.'' Taylor-Plasma-Autoshotgun.png|''Taylor's Plasma Autoshotgun.'' Victor.png|''Taylor's revolver, Victor, in its first form.'' Victor-MkII.png|''Taylor's revolver, Victor, after its conversion to a railgun revolver in Chapter 3.'' Trench-knife.png|''Taylor's old trench knife.'' Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels Category:Blackwell Category:Sails